flightrisingfandomcom-20200223-history
The Shadowbinder
"...shadows converge..." http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=mb&board=gde&id=1154710 The Shadowbinder is one of The Eleven, and reigns over The Tangled Wood and the Shadow Flight. Description The Shadowbinder is a dark, shadowy dragon, who appears to drool and drip the shadows themselves. Her large, black wings, with translucent membranes, seem to be capable of functioning similarly to legs. Her spine, neck, and face are decorated with pointed fins and frills, while her eyes glow a pale purple. Her shadowy secretions- possibly her saliva- seem to be volatile substances, sizzling on contact with the ground. Adept and calculating, the Shadowbinder could easily be considered the most shrewd of the Gods. Instead of revealing herself immediately after her birth, she elected to remain hidden in the shadows to analyze her fellow deities and infer whatever she could, rather than choosing to rush headlong into the possibly dangerous unknown. The First Age The Shadowbinder is the second of the four deities born during the battles of the First Four, being born as the counterpart to The Lightweaver. She is inadvertently created when the rituals of night and day are disrupted by the magical energies which wreak havoc upon the world; the unstable magical energies in the night-gripped half of the planet materialize into her. She hides in the shadowy pockets of the land, judging the First Four as they wreck the world that had taken them an eternity to carefully create. The Shadowbinder controlled her own lands with an iron fist. Unchecked, she was a cold and aggressive ruler who plunged each night into a foul murk. Without someone to level out her shadow magic, nothing could flourish where she reigned. From the void came the defiling Shade, who sapped so much light from the lands that even the Shadowbinder grew fearfully distressed- though she still made sure to assure the world of her power with a desperate bellow of defiance, in spite of herself. Alongside her companion deities, she retaliated against the Shade with vehemence to help defend their world. After the Shade was driven away, The Shadowbinder worked with the other seven deities to shield the world with the formation of the Pillar, to allow life to thrive without their divine chaos and to prevent the nightmarish darkness from returning to do far worse. The Eight sealed themselves away in this Pillar, using their combined powers to fuse themselves into a structure reaching above the clouds in their last act as the world's makers. The Second Age The Shadowbinder was not seen during the Second Age, instead slumbering in the Pillar for its entirety. http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=wiki&article=7 The Third Age The Shadowbinder is not seen until the conclusion of the Third Age; it is the shattering of the Pillar by The Arcanist, and subsequent releasing of the deities from their self-imposed exile, which brings about its end. Age of Flight Rising At the start of this new age, all of the Eight leave the destroyed Pillar. The Shadowbinder finds the brightness of the day extremely discomforting; it is mentioned that she wouldn't last long in the morning light, which appears to have negative effects on her. Regardless, The Earthshaker attempts to get her attention, but she dismisses him, claiming that she doesn't really like him anyway- or any of her fellow deities, for that matter. From shadow to shadow, she hobbles off into the distance to be in solitude once more. Quotes The following are forum posts made by the Shadowbinder's official Flight Rising account. These can be assumed to be representative of her personality and way of speaking. *"I suppose I should have some food on my stomach while I drink the sweat and tears of Earthshaker's brood... my children are so thoughtful... there is so much to drink... The stone-chippers really do work so hard... suckers... ::Light tears are sweeter though... Next mother's day my children -the ones who matter- might seek to provide me with that vintage instead... no pressure... just a mother inspiring her offspring... I really do want what's best for you after all... ''" - in response to Shadow Flight's dominance win over Earth Flight. http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/frd/1077485/1#post_3911213 *"''We need more warriors on the eastern shore... send them to me, minions..." - in response to a Shadow dominance thread.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/frd/1153654/58#post_5722923 *"'' We give nothing... one must earn such a boon... Of course, a clan that possesses the cunning to trick, uncover, and slay so many mimics would make a worthy addition to The Tangled Wood..." - in response to user considering joining the Shadow Flight.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/frd/1310426/1#post_8356789 *"''My my, you seem to have a little problem within your realm… ''" - in response to the Shadow lore story, Kindred Crossing. http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/frd/2400064/1#post_32266132 Gallery Official images and depictions of the Shadowbinder found on site. The Second Four.jpg The Eight next to the Pillar.jpg Puzzle Shadowbinder.jpg|Shadowbinder Jigsaw puzzle Shadowbinder Icon.png|The Shadowbinder's account profile icon Faded Shadowbinder Effigy.png|Faded Shadowbinder Effigy Shadowbinder Onyx Idol.png|Shadowbinder Onyx Idol Shadowbinder Vista.png|Vista: Shadowbinder Trivia *At one point the deities were going to have 'actual' names rather than the element-adjective names most have now. The Shadowbinder's is theorized to have been Undel.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/frd/1215877/1 *The Shadowbinder is the only deity in ''Flight Rising whose name has four syllables. *The Shadowbinder's official colors are Shadow / Black / Violet according to her dragon page.http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=5&tab=dragon&did=5 *Whispering a secret into a maple leaf and then releasing it at night is believed by dragons to curry favor with the Shadowbinder. *The Shadowbinder is one of six deities that has the name of her flight in her title. **Additionally, these six deities are evenly split between male gods (The Earthshaker, The Icewarden, and The Windsinger) and female gods (The Plaguebringer, The Shadowbinder, and The Lightweaver). *Shadowbinder is affectionately called Shadowmom, Puddlemom, or Droolmom by her Shadowling followers. *The Shadowbinder is kept company in her account's lair by a female Tundra called Hope.http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=5 *The Shadowbinder changed her account's broadcast message on February 24th, 2018 accompanied by a gif on the official Flight Rising Tumblr bearing the same message. The previous broadcast message was "My children always come home…". Sources Category:Lore Category:The Eleven